Anna's Birthday
by Colorful and Free
Summary: It is Princess Anna's fourteenth birthday, and her sister Elsa is not there. Again. Anna feels hurt, if not enraged. How long will it be until Elsa just comes out of that door? Rated K. One-shot. My first Frozen fanfiction!


**I have no idea when Anna's birthday is, but I'm going to assume sometime in June for the sake of the fanfic. Also, if you're not a fan of angst, you should probably check out another story. I apologize if Anna seems OOC, but I can imagine that even she gets angry. Surely Elsa's coronation wasn't the only time she got even a little upset at her sister for shutting her out.  
**

**Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney. **

* * *

**Anna's Birthday**

It was a hot day in June and the whole kingdom of Arendelle seemed to be outside. Some were probably swimming in lakes while others were picking dandelions. Of course, there was some who just hated the summer heat and were inside with the cool air. Princess Elsa was none of the above. She couldn't control her powers yet, so she had to stay inside her room all day.

She would be sitting around, reading the same book she had a zillion times before, and wondering just what it would be like to go out in summer. Before 'the accident', Elsa had gone outside and then immediately went back in. Now, she would give anything to go out. It didn't really matter if it was muggy or just plain blazing hot. Elsa had really missed the fresh air.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. Elsa knew just from the sound of it that it wasn't her parents, and they had specifically told her not to open the door to anyone but them. Elsa closed her book and ran up to the door. Then, she sat down and pressed her back against it. The ice elemental had accidentally made a patch of ice against the wall recently, and if anyone saw it, that would be he end of it.

"Elsa! Open up!"

Elsa blinked. Was that really Anna? She had sounded pretty angry right now. Usually, she was always so happy and full of life. What was her problem? Another attempt at trying to open the door and Elsa was brought back to reality. She pressed her back against the door harder. "No! I already told you, I don't wanna play! Anna, stop!"

"What's wrong with me!? Huh? Do you hate me?"

"What? No! Just go away!"

Suddenly, Anna stopped messing with the door. Elsa was relieved, but that moment was short-lived. "Let me guess. You forgot what day it was today. Didn't you?"

"What do you mean? What day is-?" Elsa stopped. Oh no. It wasn't-

"Today is my 14th birthday, Elsa, and you didn't come. Again."

Yes. It was exactly what Elsa thought it was. "Oh. Anna-"

"Let's see. How many birthdays have you missed? Hmm. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight," Anna gasped. "Nine birthdays in a row! A new record!"

"Anna, look," Elsa interrupted. "I wish I could be there, but I just can't. Okay?"

"Why not? You cannot honestly tell me you have better things to do in your little bedroom of yours."

The seventeen-year-old sighed. "Just go away, Anna. Please."

"That's what you say to everything! Go away, Anna! Go away, go away, go away! And you know what? Maybe I don't have to celebrate your birthday either! Because I hate you, Elsa! I really, really, hate you! You're the worst sister ever!" With that, Anna stormed off and left Elsa alone.

Elsa sat there and took everything in. Anna hated her. Her beautiful, wonderful, sweet, younger sister _hated _her.

Shortly after the rant, Elsa heard their parents lecture Anna. She could tell that Anna didn't listen to her parents at all. Instead, she just marched past them, yelling the words: "Try having a sister who shuts _you_ out!" Then, the door had slammed shut. The king and queen had opened Elsa's door and walked in.

"Elsa," Her mother began.

"Take them off," Elsa whispered.

Both of Elsa's parents looked confused.

"The gloves," Elsa gestured to her gloves. "Take them off."

The room was silent for a few seconds and neither parent knew what to say. Eventually, her father decided to speak first. "We can't, Elsa. Not until you learn to control your powers."

Of course. That was the same excuse given every time Elsa asked to take the gloves off, let alone leave the bedroom.

"I don't care if I have powers or not. I want to see Anna."

"You can't see her. Your powers are still too great. Remember what the trolls said. You can freeze her heart!"

"I don't care!" Elsa snapped. "I'm tired of this! I'm tired of the ice and snow, I'm tired of being alone, and I'm tired of not being able to see my own sister! Please, just let me go!" Elsa's voice had cracked at her last statement, something that hadn't happened in a long time.

"We're sorry, but there's nothing we can do until you can control this," Her mother whispered, referring to the ice that covered parts of the walls and floor.

Elsa grew silent. "I will control it, but can you please leave? I wish to be alone right now."

Elsa's mother looked to her father. He seemed to be thinking, then he nodded. "Just come to my study if you need anything," With that, Elsa's parents left.

Elsa listened to her parents' footsteps grow more and more distant. Eventually, she had let her emotionless face fade away. She had began to hyperventilate as she took off her gloves. Then, she had began to blast the ceiling with ice, something that would often happen when she was angry. After she was done, she took a deep breath. She could see her own breath in the air.

Eventually, the princess felt herself collapse onto the ground. Did all these years of staying away made her younger sister forget the times they shared? Were all those joyful times when they played in the snow and made snowmen together been forgotten?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt tears fall down her delicate face. The second they hit the ground, they had turned to pure ice. Elsa would normally wipe away her tears and try to appear strong, but this time, she couldn't. She had curled up into a ball and continued sobbing. This wasn't fair. Why did she have to be cursed? Why couldn't she make Anna smile like she had many years ago? Why couldn't she be the perfect sister that Anna desperately wanted?

* * *

After yelling at Elsa in the morning, Anna was still enraged. After punching her pillow a few times and asking Joan why Elsa had to be so mean, Anna had calmed down and returned to normal.

The party was alright, but certainly not what Anna had wanted. She had begged, pleaded, even demanded one time that her parents would just open the gates and let more people come, but they did not listen. Oh well. The servants were nice, and they had been with the family even after the gates were closed. So, Anna guessed she could consider them friends.

Once everyone was done eating and all evidence of the birthday celebration were gone, Anna had went into her room and put on her nightgown. Being a princess, she always had a busy schedule and couldn't just do whatever she felt like doing. Official people were coming over to make deals with Arendelle. People from countries like Lyrin, Nydyma, and, Anna's personal favorite, Weasletown. Plus, she had liked to get up early in the morning and play outside when the whether was nice. She had a long day tomorrow.

Anna had jumped into her bed and began to get under the covers. The clock in Anna's room ticked quietly. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. The young princess let out a defeated sigh. She was so full of energy. She just couldn't go to sleep!

It wasn't long until the fourteen year old began to think of Elsa and everything she had said. Well, maybe she was a little too mean. What if it wasn't Elsa's fault she was always in her room? She was always wearing those gloves. What if she had something against dirt?

Anna walked over to the door and slowly opened it. She had looked around and searched the halls. Nobody was in sight. The coast was clear. Anna walked out of the room and quietly shut the door. Then, she tiptoed to Elsa's room.

* * *

Elsa suddenly heard five knocks on the door in a pattern. Elsa got out from under the covers and walked up to the door. Then, she had sat down and pressed her back against the wall. As she did this, she wondered what Anna wanted this late at night.

"Elsa. It's me Anna," A much calmer Anna whispered from the other side. "And no, I don't want to play right now. I just want to talk."

Elsa remained silent. Anna must have taken that as a sign to continue, so she did. "Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Sometimes I just get so angry at you. I just wanna kill something, ya know? But you're still my big sister."

The teenager let out a gasp. So, Anna didn't hate her after all? Those were just words of frustration and anguish, not hatred? Elsa felt a large weight lifted off her shoulders. She just wanted to open the door and hug her sister so close and never go back in her bedroom again. But she couldn't. That part hurt more than what anyone could ever say to her.

"Elsa, please talk to me. The party was sorta fun. I mean, they didn't open the gates or anything, but nothing bad happened to me."

Silence. Anna sighed. She was so stupid. What was happening to her? Why did she have to say all those horrible things to her sister? Elsa may have shut her out and seemed a little cold sometimes, but she was one-of-a-kind, irreplaceable. Anna probably just made her feel like nothing. She sighed. "Goodnight, Elsa. Sleep tight. Don't let the frostbite bite," Anna whispered the last part jokingly. Then again, the joke was pretty lame since it wasn't even close to winter yet.

Before going back to her room, Anna whispered, "I love you, Elsa."

* * *

When Anna woke up, she had stretched and yawned. Man, she hated the mornings. Her hair looked like a mess, she was still tired, and she could never go back to bed. Anna sighed and stood up. "You know you're becoming an adult when you actually like your naps," She recited what a servant said to her a couple of days ago.

She was about to remove her nightdress for something more favorable when she saw it. On her nightstand was a blue crystal necklace.

Anna gasped and walked over to it. It was beautiful, but she didn't understand. Weren't all the birthday gifts given to her yesterday? The minute she touched it, she let out a gasp. It was as cold as ice. It was almost as if the necklace was made from ice itself. Still, Anna thought it was flawless.

"Wow," Anna breathed. "This is wonderful. I bet Elsa would have loved it."

Anna was silent for a few seconds. Then, she began to laugh it off. Of course Elsa couldn't have made this. There was so little time and she had probably made her more than furious yesterday. Besides, she never came out of her room. And where on Earth could she have gotten this extravagant crystal? She couldn't have made it. Still, that left one question:

If Elsa didn't make it, who did?

* * *

**Hello, people of the Frozen fandom! This is PastaLover5000 and this lovely work of art is my first Frozen fanfiction! *squeal of delight* I'm so happy! Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it. I mean, I spent a lot of time on this thing. And I would also like to thank you in advance if you decide to make this a favorite or leave a review.**

**On another note, do you like Hetalia? Probably not. But if you do by any chance, feel free to read my other stories. It would mean a lot. **

**-PastaLover5000**


End file.
